


There’s Just So Much I Wanna Say

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [45]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Context What Context, Fluff, Love, Other, Wordcount: 100, no specified gender for the apprentice, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “How do I look?” you ask.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067621
Kudos: 6





	There’s Just So Much I Wanna Say

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _Secrets_ by P!nk

He stares at you, his expression falling on some strange mix of lustful and gobsmacked. You smile encouragingly and take a step towards him. 

“How do I look?” you ask.

Asra lets a soft laugh fall from his lips. “Incredible,” he says, voice reverently hushed. “Amazing. Astonishing. Should I go on?”

You blush, because every time he goes off on a tangent like this, you can’t help yourself. “There’s no need.”

“I love you,” he tells you, adoringly reaching for your hand. 

“I love you, too,” you reply softly. When he pulls you in for a kiss, your blush deepens. 

**Author's Note:**

> What’s MC wearing? That’s up to you to decide :)
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
